pritticurrfandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Cure Microsoft Word
Pretty Cure Microsoft Word is a fan pretty cure series. It replaces Butterfly Apocalypse's Original spot on the channel. the theme is Computers, and yaoi. Plot In a magical land where Microsoft people like Microsoft Sam live together, a disturbence happened. Zombie French Evil Possesed Steve Jobs is invading! It is up to the chosen Pretty Cure Warriors to stop ZFEPSJ and his evil monster army and save Microsoft Land! Together, Shipaii Fursango, Katsu Something, and Ouji Masamune have to save everyone from ZFEPSJ! ... Or so they thought. The corpse of ZFEPSJ rotted so bad he gave up, and so did all his minions. Clippy was afraid of breaking the new to the team, so he used magic to make them believe they will still fighting. He took them to the woods for 3 years to "train". Cure MS Paint breaks the news to them at the end of the Movie, and they are finally free to go home. Characters Pretty Cures Shipaii Fursango/ Cure Typo - 'The lead cure, is clumsy and not the sharpest tool in the shed. In the finale, the movie, she starts dating Katsu. '''Katsu Something/ Cure Spellcheck- '''doesn't really like Shipaii, but they are starting to become friends. Has a crush on Ouji briefly, but eventually realizes she has affection for Shipaii. '''Ouji Masamune/ Cure Windows Server 2007- '''Is gay with Hibikz dad, Only male on the team. '''Cure MS Paint- '''Introduced in the Christmas special, she is the final member from the Microsoft kingdom. Mascots '''Clippy- '''kawaii '''Peeceebie- '''also kawaii Villians '''ZFEPSJ- '''he is possessed by a french evil '''Munsta- '''a minion of ZFEPSJ '''The Magical Fairy-' A servent of ZFEPSJ. Carries around her magical fariliousiousity wand and grants wishes. 'Tentacle Guy- '''Has tentacles for arm. No, he isn't like that, sicko. '''Cure Emo- '''An emo cure who works for ZFEPSJ '''Headless Queen of the Dark- '''Movie villain. Others '''Taniqua-' Shipaii's friend. Likes rollercoasters and friers. '''Bob- Taniqua's dad. Theater Guy- voiced by the ever so talented Effie. Hibiki's Dad-' '''Ouji's mysterious lover.......... '''Hanabi- '''A mysterious girl from another world who came to the cures for help. '''Micheal Bay- '''A small dog who is friends with Hanabi, has powers related to explosions. TRIVIA *curr tipo wuz hurr **maybe *best season *As it was made by a 12 year old the show has not stood the test of time. However, it is still looked upon with fond memories by those involved, even if they regret decisions made for it. * The title of the movie, "Precure Microsoft Word the Movie! A Fabulous Explosion! It's Micheal Bay!" was based on a one off joke made in 2012 on Tumblr, and was not meant to become a thing. **However, it was still produced anyway in honor of the 5th anniversary, one last hurrah for Whynowhy-brand fanimes. * Shipaii was totally featured in the game Precure Connection Puzzlun in 2017. This definitely occurred in honor of the 5th anniversary. group in op.png|group in opening tcas 5.png|pic for tumblr cure allstars logo.png|logo GWEND SPANSER.png|group in school uniforms